The Power of Love
by sHweEt pInk StraWbeRrie
Summary: Inuyasha turned into a full demon and has been separated from his friends. Kagome was told to go back to her own world. How will she and Inuyasha feel without eachother near? [[ONESHOT]]


Hi! My name is Yuuko. This is my first fanfic here.  
Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Power of Love  
**The power among us is a mystery. No one knows, how much power each and every human has. This power still remains a mystery to me, but to others, they might've already figured it out. Just because I have yet a mystery to figure out, that doesn't mean I can't live on.

Love is important to me. Yet, Love was what destroyed me. It ripped my heart into many pieces that flew away in order to have a life. It made me separate from whom I love. I had always wonder, Do I truly love him? The answer never comes to me. That, also remains a mystery in my life.

Inuyasha, the man whom I loved, and still loves. He has become a full demon. Right at the moment when he turned into a demon, my heart stopped. It was as if, that moment was the moment where the world would end. But I was wrong. I still live. Inuyasha is still here, but not with me. Him and I have separated. We are in our own worlds now.

I was in my own world, where humans live. I felt the urge to see Inuyasha. Of course, I was told not to. I have no right to be in the middle of his destiny. I must live on. But no matter how much I try, I failed repeatedly. I must go through the well. That is the only way.

My mind is tangled. I have no answers anymore. I don't know what to do or when to do it. I decided to take a short walk to cheer myself up. As I walked outside, I realized that the sidewalks are too muddy to walk on. So I wore my rain boots. I walked out and began following wherever the sidewalk leads me to. I walked until I reached the place where the well was kept.

I walked in and looked around. Everything was the same, nothing was different. I walked closer to the well. I sat on the corner of it and admired the beauty of it. The passion it gave me and all that happened to it. I took out my notebook that I keep all my thoughts in it. I began writing about how I feel about this well. When suddenly, I dropped it. My notebook fell right into the well. I didn't move. I didn't know what to do.

I looked in the well and just stared. My notebook was right there. I had a choice to get it back, but I didn't. I left it there. I didn't want to get it back. Suddenly, lights came out of the well. It came in all directions. Finally, when it stopped, I looked into the well again. My notebook was gone. And I know what happened to it. It went into the other era. Where Inuyasha lived.

I wanted to cry. My one and only notebook is now gone forever. It sounds weird how a girl would keep her thoughts in a notebook, but I always forget things. I really want it back.

I made my decision. I slowly crept into the well and started jumping. Nothing happened. I was still here. I had to find a way. So I continued jumping, but I failed once again.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. The reason wasn't because of the notebook. It was because I really missed Inuyasha. Now I know, the answer to my question. I truly do love him and I must see him, but I refused to try. I climbed back up. I looked back down in the well. I can see the prints of my boots. Then, I walked away.

-------

I had never expected this. My friends and I have separated. I feel so guilty for doing this, but I can't change back now. It's too late. I must continue on. That is the only way.

I, Inuyasha, the full demon, have discovered how your heart would ache not seeing your friends. It was wrong to turn into a demon.

I walked around searching for food when I suddenly smelled the scent of Kagome. My heart jumped. I quickly followed that scent. I discovered that it was just the well that smelled like Kagome. It wasn't that surprising since she used to jump in and out of it. But I never knew it would actually smell like her though. I peered through the opening. I continued looking at it when suddenly, I saw something blue. It was a little notebook.

I jumped in and picked it up. I brought it up to my nose to smell it. The scent of it was the same as Kagome's. Then that means that this notebook probably belonged to Kagome. But why is it here? I looked at it. Then I opened it. Inside, there was a lot of scribbles and writings. I flipped to a random page and I began reading it.

Today was the day that Inuyasha turned into a full demon. I was really disappointed that I can not ever see his half demon face again. More importantly, his heart. He was the one who decided to become a full demon so I can not stop him. When he turned into a demon, it was the same as him turning into an ice cube that never melts. I never wanted him to become a demon and I still don't. I just hope he would change his mind. But even if he does, there is no way he can turn back.

Love,

Kagome

I couldn't believe Kagome actually wrote this. Though she always seems to be supporting me and helping me collect the shards to become a full demon, she actually didn't want to. But why was she helping me then? The answer is not coming to me.

"Ah, young demon." said a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kaede. Afraid to say anything, I just stared. "I see your heart still remains as a half demon." she said smiling.

I looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? I'm a demon now!"

"That's what you think, but something inside your heart is stopping you from becoming a demon." she said. "What's that?" I asked.

She pointed at the notebook then walked away. I turned my attention to the notebook. "Kagome."

How could a human like her stop me from being a demon? Maybe Kaede didn't actually meant her, maybe she meant -- love. I looked back at the notebook. Then at the well. I knew the answer. I must see Kagome.

I jumped into the well. It was impossible to get to her world since now I'm a demon. Suddenly, unexpected tears came down my pink rosy cheeks. There I was, inside a well, crying.

-------

I guess I should at least try to get my notebook back. So I walked back to the well and looked down at it. To my surprise, I saw an image of Inuyasha crying. Inside his hands was my notebook! I looked at the figure. I slowly crept in and had a closer look. Seeing him cry makes me cry.

Suddenly, a huge flash of light came to me. The next thing I know, Inuyasha was right in front of me.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't look at me. I can see that he's holding my notebook.

"Is this really you?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. I walked closer. It was really him.

Slowly, I saw his sharp claws disappear and the demon marks on his face too.

"What's happening?" I asked.

He looked at me. Our eyes met. He was turning back to a half demon. But how?

Questions doesn't necessarily have an answer. But answers will always have questions. The power of these 2 important things is unpredictable. Only people with true answers would know. And people with true answers are the people who know the true meaning of love. The Power of Love is only known to people with true answers.

* * *

How was it? Any comments? Suggestions?  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
